The Mystery Of The Heart
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please read and review please. all about puckabrina when something unexpected occurs what does sabrina do to puck ? super dorky summary better story oh and PLEASE review thanks everyone.oh yeah i fixed it .It is now read-a-ble
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one this is our first fan fiction(me and my best friend did this)and i really hope you like it .oh and PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"HURRY UP PUCK "yelled Sabrina,"and make it snappy,

"gee girl ever try to set a trap for you, i mean its pretty complex "puck replied with a smirk,

PUCK GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YELLED yelled Sabrina at the top of her lungs .

"OK just call red and Daphne then ill be down"_.man i just hope she doesn't know that i was actually brushing my hair and putting on deodorant *sigh_***** thought puck

" hey dog face" puck said

"what pus face "said Sabrina, (her voice dripping with sarcasm)

"what type of hair color do you like better the pink , green or purple "said puck mischievously

Yet little did they know that Daphne and red were already on there way to the kitchen to eat and over heard the whole thing.

Red half whispered half said at Daphne "NO point in breaking a lovers fight"

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT LOWLIFE BUM" screamed Sabrina

puck hearing this he stuck his head out and whispered to red and Daphne "she LOVES ME".

Red gigled then broke into a maniac laugh.

.Though, Daphne had another idea she whispered something in Sabrina's ear which was(ah you see just admit it plus you 2 have a fuuuuuture together)at that Sabrina turn tomato red and turned back to the breakfast she was making (granny took a long earned vacation**) .**

**

* * *

**

**60 MINUTES LATER**

**I KNOW SUPER SHORT BUT IT WILL GET BETTER NOW PRESS THAT BEUTIFUL BUTTON RIGHT THERE AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the awesome reviews and sososososososososssososoososososososo sorry i jumbled it all together it was my first as i said so this one will be much much readble though so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**60 MINUTES LATER AT SCHOOL**

**PUCKS POV.**

**GUY JOCKS : So puck who are you taking to the spring fling **

**Puck:Well i know this is going to sound ridiculous but I'm thinking Sabrina **

**sabrina walks by just as he talked

* * *

**

**sabrinas pov**

**Girly-girls :"so sabrina who do you think is taking you to the spring fling"**

**sabrina:"well i know who definetly is sosososoososososo not taking me"**

**Girly -girls- "tell us"**

**Sabrina:"PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Girly-girls-"ohhh but hes so handsome and why not oh well see you in class"**

**Sabrina-"oh if only you lived with him you understand" she mumbled under her breath "well better get to class"right then she over heard somebody sayto puck so who are you taking to the spring fling **_well this ought to be good_** she thought .**

**to her surprise she heard Puck say Sabrina at that she grabbed him and pulled him in to a corner and said "puck goodfellow you have better got a good excuse for this before 6th period got it" **

**"yeah" he mumbled**

so what do guys think jut no flames please and if any body has anidea for the next chapter i could use them same with pointers thanks so im done and review please

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everybody I'm back sosososoososo sorry i haven't updated so here you go chapter 3 no this has little or no puckabrina but read on and review or else i wont know if people want or don't want puckabrina**

**

* * *

  
SPOV**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN**

**NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Great now its time for lunch just perfect .oh wait now i can torture puck for what he said yes "_**Thought Sabrina**

**pspov **

_great now Sabrina can torture me at lunch unless _**thought puck and ran i mean ran to the lunch room and hid in the boys bathroom**

**narrators pov**

"so looking for puck "said Red after seeing Sabrina scanning the room", i mean to make up with him right"

now a very red faced Sabrina sat at the table with red and reds boyfriend named max (who would do anything for her as long as she gave him a kiss)

and then told red to give max a kiss and then tell him to go to the boys bathroom

**pucks pov **

so puck left the boys bathroom but cautiously because he was also aware of Max's weakness

then he heard a very excited Red yell out "there he is"

so he ran an almost flew to were the basket ball people were standing in line (little did he know that red was just signaling for everyone to know that Nottingham was there )

then when puck got his lunch he ate quickly luckily some weirdo wanted Sabrina for a interview

**Sabrina's pov**

okay so i was waiting for puck to come out of is hiding place when i heard red yell "there he is" and saw Nottingham but then saw puck fleeing form there lunch line and so i ran to get in line but as a girl i skipped all of them but puck was already eating and fast so i ran to sit down and eat but this weirdo kept asking me stuff like whats youre favorite color? and what perfume do you use? what hair shampoo do you wear?so when i looked puck bolted out the door and then

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

will i ever catch that boy wait he ran opposite from the lockers so if i run i can put a note a; stalker note in his loker and make im pee his pants mmmmwamwmamwmamwmmmwmmm(evil laugh )

"hey" said a suddenly apeared red "i do the evil laugh here "

* * *

**hey everyone so if you want to know what sabrina wrote in her"stalker note"then you got to review review also if you want to get closer to the puckabrina**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone a little bit more of puckabrina so PLEASE read on oh and dont forget if you want me to add or change or just want to encourage me please review **

**

* * *

**

**puck's pov**

so i went to my locker and there i found a note saying

_Hey Puck i LOVE to see you run little piggy (_**dont ask)**_and so do plan to run the hole day well......... try but you cant cause you of all people know that granny will_

_trhow one of the biggest fits youve ever seen or at worst cases NO desserts muammauamaxawmauw mmwu *cough cough *_

meanwhile puck mulled over those words in science and came up with a plan .the plan was to tell red all about the whole problem they re talk went a little like this

Red-whats up puck

Puck-Sabrina overheard me telling my buds i was considering taking her to the dance(*sigh*)

Red-hmmmmmmmmmmm ooh i have the perfect solution just make sure you find Sabrina next to her locker

Puck-alright red I'm counting on you

YET IN ANOTHER ROOM

Sabrina was talking to Daphne in about the whole thing(Daphne new all about reds plan)they're conversation went like this

Daphne-so whats up"Brina" you look way madder than usual

Sabrina-its puck

Daphne-what did he do now

Sabrina-he told some people he was going to take me to the school dance

Daphne -whats so bad about that you act like you have a date

Sabrina -yeah but the dance is 5 hours away i can ask tons of people. plus how does he have the guts to ask me after hes always pranking me with food coloring in my shampoo glop grenades and more .

Daphne-{in stern voice}SABRINA GRIMM your blinder than the three blind mice

sabrina -why  
daphne -puck adores you so that youll look at him , talk to him he does all those tricks .beetween you and me he probly thinks you look hotter when you're mad.....i mean compair the times he pranks you than me

Sabrina-but,bu- could she be right,,,well i guess i could go with it but I'm dying to hear his explanation

meanwhile

puck was looking for Sabrina because the bell of dismissal had already rung .there she is .after a series of gulp .there discussion went like this

sabrina-hey puck i assume you have youre explanation ready

puck-yes i do and i was-

red-hey sabrina can you believe what principal hamelin just did?he wanted everybody that is going to the dance to have a pair so i put yours and pucks name as a already couple becouse then someone would vote one of you couse its going to be a poll to decide to decidewho you go better with

sabrina and puck(in unison) you did what  
red-you heard me  
sabrina -red im going to kill you

* * *

okay so i got the idea from a dance class so i hope you enjoyed and i will update soon


End file.
